


Go To Bed

by LissaWho5



Series: Storymas 2019! [6]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, M/M, dialogue only, going to bed, op is tired
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2019-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 08:20:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21714289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LissaWho5/pseuds/LissaWho5
Summary: Virgil Refuses To Go To Bed.
Relationships: Moxiety
Series: Storymas 2019! [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1560226
Comments: 1
Kudos: 31





	Go To Bed

“Virgil~”

“No”

“Virgey~”

“No Patton,”

“Please?”

“Nooooo”

“What is all this ruckus about? It’s nearly midnight~”

“Virgil won’t move from the couch and come upstairs to cuddle with me!”

“Cuddles sound great but the couch is comfy and I have found a good spot.”

“Virgil the couch can not be nearly as comfortable as a bed.”

“Oh, it’s not.”

“Than why would you not move, it’s illo-”

“But then I’d have to get up, which means moving, and then I would have to move upstairs and then only to sit down. Why not just stay down here, cut out the trouble.”

“But then you won’t get a crick in your neck like last time. Or the time before that. Or the time before that. Or any previous times.”

“Okay, Logan no need to remind me of my mistakes. Even if I’m making the same one.”

"Why wouldn’t we do that Virge. We’re trying to help.”

“Appreciated but I’m tired, I would not like to be told what to do by society.”

“...Are you referring to Patton and I’s suggestion as society?”

“...Yes”

*Aggravated Logan Noise*

“Ooh scored a Logan noise! Nice!”

“Virgil please come upstairs. We can cuddle and I’ll even let you put on a podcast as you fall asleep~”

“Fiiinnneeee.”

“Fantastic. Now if you will excuse me I’m going to bed. And good luck sleeping after listening to some nonsense conspiracy podcast Virgil chooses, however, I wish you pleasant dreams regardless.”

“Night Logan. And my conspiracy podcasts are great, even if they are too nonsensical for you. ”

“Night Lo!”

“...”

“...So we’re listening to Arthur podcast right.”

“Oh of course. It’s a good night for calming cartoons and cuddles.”

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy my dialogue writing practice! I like this one!


End file.
